A typical web meeting involves sharing content among multiple meeting participants. In particular, the meeting participants are able to view visual content (e.g., slides of a slide show, pages of a document, etc.), as well as share audio content (e.g., ask questions and inject comments) to form a collaborative exchange even though the meeting participants may be scattered among remote geographical locations.
For such a web meeting, a conventional web meeting service may allow a meeting participant to create and save a recording of the web meeting. As a result, the meeting participant can replay the recording at a later time to review the visual and audio content of the web meeting.